


From Man, To Monster

by shadowNova



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercer may have become a psychopathic killing machine- but he was a man, once. This is the story of his evolution form man to monster, the story of the fear he felt at his new abilities, the disgust with himself when he first killed- the story of how he adapted, so his mind could survive the living nightmare he had been thrown into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Man, To Monster

It's funny how your mind focuses on the strangest things, when you're dying- or when you think you are, at least. I can't breath, can't move. Try as I may, my muscles -will not- obey me. My mind focuses on obscure details, instead- the cold of the operating table, seeping through my jacket and shirt, into my skin. The muffled voices of... I can't tell. Can't think. It's loud- but how can it be loud, if it's muffled?  
  
Something loosens. Air! I can breath! My eyes fly open as I gasp for breath, lifting myself into a siting position. Two men, in black hazmat suits, are backing away from me, slowly, hands raised. One has a scalpel, the other a clipboard. "Get the fuck out!" one yells, barely glancing at the other before he's turning, running for the door. I can't tell, but I think it's the other one who shouts, "Get the kill team in here, now!" as I roll off the operating table, carefully using it to try to stand.  
  
Everything -hurts-. My head pounds, and it's not improved by the blaring alarms. My ribs hurt like hell- why? Are they broken? I lift my head, looking to the door. The -open- door. In their panic, the doctors had forgotten to lock me in. Stupid of them. But good for me- very good. Clutching my chest, I limp towards the door- I have to get out. Now.  
  
I make it out of the building. I'm not sure how, but I do. I've given up on clutching my ribs to lessen the pain, for now, in order to run- or try to run, at least. I note the sign out of the corner of my eye- Gentek. I know that name. How, though? I stumble, falling to my knees. Breathing heavily, I make myself get up. I'm not safe yet, not at all. Where will I be safe? Where can I go? I hear chopper blades overhead, and hide between a corner wall and a truck, where I can see what's happening.  
  
"Move! Move! Move!" Soldiers are rappelling out of the helicopter, urgency in their voices. Me? Is this my fault? I see the two men from earlier- or I assume it's them, at least, though I have no way of telling. I can't tell what their saying from this distance, but they seem to be arguing with the soldiers. Suddenly, another soldier steps forward, and without seeming to hesitate, shoots the man in the head. They gun down the other, to my shock, and I lean out a bit further to stare.  
  
"Shit." I shouldn't have done that- one of them saw me. "Wait-wait-wait!" I plead, arms out as I back against the wall. Several of them- I'm not sure how many- line up in front of me, guns aimed at me. "Gyaaah!" They don't wait. Bullet after bullet, straight at me. I scream- I can't help it. How am I still -alive-? I fall to my hands and knees, shuddering and gasping. Somehow, I manage to make myself stand. With agility I didn't know I had, I run at the wall- at least a story tall- and leap, clearing the barbed wire at the top with ease, and land perfectly.  
  
I turn, staring at it. "...That was easy." My eyes settle on the gate at the end of the alleyway. They'll be following me- gotta move. "I needa get the fuck out of here... I can't keep this up forever..." I leap it, running out into the busy street, and onwards. I glance up- helicopter, fuck. "No no no..." I run again. I don't know how I'm still alive- but I don't want to die.  
  
People are shooting at me from behind,  and I run as fast as I can. I jump over fences, over cars. I don't know where I'm going- somewhere. Anywhere. Away. I need them to stop looking for me, for a moment. I need to -think-. No chance- Something explosive is shot at me. I slide, under a taxi which I grab somehow, instinctively, with strength that I was unaware I possessed. I hide behind it as the blast shakes me, then stand, holding it over my head as I shout defiantly at the chopper, "What are you going to throw at me next, huh? What do you want from me?!" Soldiers are rappelling down, and I fling the taxi at them- them and the helicopter. It hits, and down goes the chopper.  I glance at a nearby building, running at it- then up it- without thinking about it much. Thinking... Is bad. I'll think later. Not now. Later.  
  
I need to get higher. Much higher. I glance at the ground from the top of the building i am on, hesitating. But- I know I can manage this jump. I shut my eyes, and leap- then up the next wall I go. I reach the roof- but no, no rest for me. "Now I have to kill them, too.." I can't think on that. Not yet. I rip one of the rooftop units from the ground with my newly discovered strength, flinging it at one. Down it comes, the soldier inside screaming, and I grab another, taking down the second helicopter just as easily. "This can't be happening.." I mutter to myself.  
  
I stumble along, trying to think. I remember- bits and pieces. Things the doctors said before I could breath. "Now he's ex-blacklight." Blacklight, what..? "His name is Mercer." I stumble, leaning against the wall, retching, then slide down to the ground as reality sinks in. I just killed people- lots of them. I'm a murderer now, a killer. I groan, hand going to my chest wounds, and lean back against the wall, eyes shutting.  
  
I'm awoken by pain, and voices. I'm bleeding again- did I sleep through being shot? "Tango down, terminated." I look at the blackwatch soldier in front of me- I know now that's what he is. He isn't facing me, stupid of him.  I grab him, slamming him into the ground, and then- tentacles, of blood and organs and -stuff-, extend from me, devouring- consuming- him. It -hurts-, holy fuck does it hurt. I clutch my head, shaking and groaning. "Nngh.. Ah-hng..." I look around the corner- another's coming. I can't run again yet, though. Without knowing how I do it, my body changes, shifts- and I become the man I just killed.  
  
He approaches me, weapon drawn. "Where the fuck is the target?" He's shouting at me. I cannot take shouting right now, it hurts too much. I grab him, slamming him into the ground and -pummeling- him as I... Consume him. And then- then it's all too much.  
  
Flashes. Of memories- his memories. His name is Charles Perri, he's a lieutenant in Blackwatch. Of my- my sister. Dana. She's calling them fucking goosestepping mother-fuckers- good girl. An address- her address.  I return to being myself as the memories fade from the fore-front of my mind, shaking. "My sister. He knew where she is." I shake hy head, resting it in my hand. "-I- know where she is." My voice shakes. I need my sister. I need to know she's safe. "I need to find her. Dana..."


End file.
